


渽仁的黑白胖瘦

by honeysuckleSun



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysuckleSun/pseuds/honeysuckleSun





	渽仁的黑白胖瘦

罗渽民瘦了。

黄仁俊看着罗渽民在晨光下的背影，背部肌肉结实，肩头圆润，肩膀挺得很直，显得格外宽，腰却很细，脊椎骨在皮肤上顶出一条清晰可见的凸线，在完美的倒三角身材上画了一道辅助线，供他黄仁俊攻克任何生理心理难题。  
他男朋友，身材真好。

呀，要转身了，黄仁俊立马闭紧了双眼，绝不能让这个臭屁的家伙发现自己一大清早就在偷偷看他。

但罗渽民还是发现了黄仁俊露在被子外的半张脸上紧抿的嘴唇。

“仁俊装睡的时候是会抿嘴的呢，还不愿意起吗？”

那么大早起床也没有什么事情，黄仁俊悄悄把嘴角放松了一下，依旧保持躺尸模式，他才不会这么容易就被诈醒。

修剪得整整齐齐的脚趾微蜷，脚心是桃红色的，小腿上隐隐有肌肉线条，罗渽民有时候也纳闷黄仁俊的本体到底是东北大猫还是吉林疯兔子。他睡相十分不好，长长的被子被他睡成圆润的一团，盖住了肚脐免得着凉却藏不住黑色内裤，大概这人上辈子是年糕精吧。

有粉丝说，黄仁俊他穿水手服是白月光，穿枣红色运动装是朱砂痣，而裸着上半身只穿一条黑色内裤的样子却是他罗渽民独有的绝顶春药。

裸睡，真是个好习惯啊。

 

仁俊xi，是你不醒的，接下来做出什么事情可都不怪我。

罗渽民爬上床，小心得滚开压在黄仁俊身上的白色团状物体，即食年糕的睾丸用黑色棉质布料搭了个小帐篷，他轻轻将那片黑色遮羞布褪到大腿根部。

晨勃是青春期到中年男人的正常生理现象，黄仁俊的晨勃尤为可爱，罗渽民晨勃的时候只想操黄仁俊。

肉色的柱状器官解除了束缚，平常被绷在紧身皮裤或是被揉捏在罗渽民手上的物什抬起头来，罗渽民感觉到黄仁俊打了一个激灵，冷，或者是兴奋。

“도망치긴 이미 늦었어 네가 먼저 시작한 이 Game”  
罗渽民用调笑的语气半念半唱出黄仁俊在《drippin'》中的killing part，一会有个拍摄，他时间有限，但他真的不介意放弃早饭时间陪他的宝贝玩一场晨间游戏。

就在黄仁俊在纠结要不要睁开眼睛与罗渽民坦诚相待的时候，一只大手已经握住了小黄仁俊的柱身，罗渽民把他的龟头含住，拿舌头一下一下得抵着，又退出来，口水在上面铺了亮晶晶一层。

操。

仅仅是被热源包裹黄仁俊就有了射精的欲望，他抓紧身下的床单，脚趾拼命蜷起，指关节都有些酸麻。不能，绝对不能射到罗渽民嘴里，不然还不知道那人之后会怎么折腾他。

罗渽民对于黄仁俊的反应十分满意，他趴得更低，那玩意蹭过他的脸颊穿过他的发丝，由于多次烫染，他的发质不太好，外层头发划过敏感皮肤的时候黄仁俊有点排斥得扭着身体，内层头发细腻柔软，在如蛛网般的编织下，将黄仁俊带往了第二个异乡，第一个是口腔。

支撑着亮荧荧的小帽子的肉柱里的血管已爆起，原本近皮肤的颜色已经被衬得发紫。

紫色，purple，보라색，由红色和蓝色化合而成。神秘高贵的是疼哥的《dream in dream》，而对于黄仁俊来说，红是火山里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的欲望岩浆，蓝是海水流动抚过敏感带再用冰凉刺痛后庭的清醒梦。  
罗渽民不算讨厌紫色，他用小指和无名指抵住柱身，拿其余三只上下撸动着柱根，把它又放在口腔里，小心翼翼得避开牙齿，吞吞吐吐，用舌头极富技巧得舔舐，不舍得把它完全送出。

 

下身被温暖的口腔内壁吸附，睾丸被罗渽民的另一只手挑弄，黄仁俊已经被伺候得爽得不知道是现实还是梦，他半眯起眼，尽量细微得喘起气来。

这一切都被罗渽民看在了眼里，他家仁俊还真是不坦诚，无论是为了和他睡一个床故意看恐怖片把自己吓得魂飞魄散，还是做爱时咬紧嘴唇也不愿意呻吟出声，再者现在担心他发现偷偷喘气。这可不行，要罚。  
他放弃了自己的温柔攻势，把嘴缩紧猛得一吸，黄仁俊的精液便喷涌而出，有的流到了罗渽民的喉咙里，热的，还是甜的；有的从嘴角滑下，经过下巴，爬过喉结，在他的纯色卫衣上画了一幅小小的地图。当然大部分还是“奉献”给床单了。

坏孩子。

罗渽民把口中残余的精液吐到了黄仁俊的小腹上，用食指在上面画着爱心。

“仁俊，我真的好爱你。”

挂在墙上的时钟劈了个不标准的叉，罗渽民该走了，要不是时间紧迫他绝不会放过黄仁俊，他意犹未尽得在那人的大腿上摸了一把，坐到保姆车上的时候才发现手感有些不同——变软了。

仁俊，他的仁俊，是不是胖了。

 

锣在鸣你个大猪蹄子，在确认听到关门落锁的声音后，黄仁俊一把将被子揪过来把自己裹成了一个毛毛虫，还是蜷缩着的。他的肚子上的精液干了，凝结在皮肤上，痒痒的，很不舒服，他想把它们扣下去，却下不去手，这竟是他自己体内的东西，脚上还蹬着他刚才泄出的那摊精液，黏黏得舔着他的脚趾，羞死人了。

罗渽民黑了。

打光板聚光照射，出户外节目时太阳的灼热，最近那人的皮肤的确变得更加健康，还有确立关系之后夜夜笙歌，某人整天想尽办法三百六十式吃年糕。

罗渽民的黑，有一部分是切开黑。

而反观自己，黄仁俊捏捏自己的手臂，有一丝肉感不知是健身练出来的肌肉的线条还是最近当死宅而屯出来的，00line里属他的身形最小，jeno早就偷偷练习培养成熟男人的气息，就连东赫在养伤的时候也有加强上肢训练，还有扬扬，他好久没见的同龄亲故，那双大长腿，令仁自闭，而娜个渽民，罗渽民，那家伙无处安放的成年魅力早就把他迷得神魂颠倒了。

不仅在宿舍闲到扣脚、隔几天就会被压，现在还要收拾那人干的“好事情”，这日子过得真令仁憋屈。

黄仁俊下床冲了个澡，用温凉的水淋了自己的小弟弟好几个回合才忍住立刻奔去拍摄现场跟罗渽民打一炮的欲望。

彼时拍摄现场——  
“大江啊，来化妆啦。”  
“好~谢谢您。”  
“诶，你卫衣上怎么回事？”  
“是早饭的汤汁啦，嘿嘿。”  
是我们仁俊的汤汁哦。

 

洗完早后顶着湿发，黄仁俊把自己床上的姆明玩偶放进衣柜。

“唰。”  
他把自己的床单抽出，一通塞进被灌了一把洗衣粉的洗衣机里，摁了最长时间的强力清洗，再走近罗渽民房间里，把他的床单大力拖走，ryan玩偶在空中无辜得打了个后空翻，脸朝地着陆。

主人欠的帐玩偶换，天经地义。

剩下时间他也无事，拿了个小凳子坐在洗衣机旁边等着洗好再去晾干，回想自己跟罗渽民那个祸国殃民的小脸赞是如何“勾搭”上的——  
不是因为在泡泡糖初见他时惊艳他稚嫩又帅气的模样，也不是因为在他休息期朝思暮想得了相思病才发觉自己的真心，更不是因为回归时看到他成熟的模样心砰砰砰跳个不停。感情是熬一锅参鸡汤，陷入其中的人都是温水中的青蛙，不敲响阎王的大门绝不罢休。从什么时候开始，发觉直播舞台上以营业为目的互动掺着几分刻意接近，走在一起时两人的手如磁石般吸引，在某个悄悄看对方的瞬间四目相对。

呀，原来你也喜欢我。  
那，在一起吧。

黄仁俊本来以为罗渽民虽然人长高了长壮了但内里的性格还是软软萌萌爱撒娇的娜娜，他黄仁俊虽然弯了但仍可以位居上位，没想到罗渽民压在他身上就不愿下来，一边“仁俊哥”“我们仁俊”得叫着，一边把他插得欲仙欲死。

想到哪个混小子得意的嘴脸，他气得往洗衣机上踹了一脚，何必呢，疼到滚在床垫上的人还是他黄仁俊。

行吧，他们去the show、海外行程、神秘的地方，黄仁俊就在宿舍、咖啡馆、健身房，哦，还有厨房。

他从床上弹起来熟门熟路在柜子里掏出一袋乐事，梅子味，说是春日限定，但黄仁俊敢用自己下一次回归的发色绝对不是蓝色打赌这个口味的薯片到了夏天肯定还会端坐在货架上，和n年前的酸奶味乐事一样。

都是商人，肯定利益为先。

“咕嘟咕嘟”，43大卡，半瓶可乐下了肚，希望他的商业价值也赶快被发现吧，黄仁俊想，说是有个人行程，你倒是给我啊。

每个外籍人士都在与公司玩着一个猜硬币正反的游戏——但在它落地之前必须做好选择，黄仁俊的硬币还在被抛在空中的过程中，濒临速度为零的最高点。

他知道他一定要走，要与一场梦说再见，要说跟印满他第二语言的薯片说再见，还要跟与他肌肤相亲的初恋说再见，罗渽民也心知肚明。

一想到这些就不由得伤感，可是时间还长的很，现在的他，无论是穿着校服歌颂青春年华还是套件西装展现成人魅力都毫不违和。

至少现在罗渽民还是他男朋友对吧。

“嘟...嘟...”  
黄仁俊的电话响了。  
“喂？您好...”

黄仁俊套了件夹克，踏出了宿舍门，向经纪人办公室走去。

顺便一提，梅子味的乐事用了番茄粉，酸酸甜甜，主味道却是咸。

 

到了晚上。

罗渽民的拍摄完全结束了，他先回房间放了个包，便立马在一片黑暗中向黄仁俊的房间摸过去，床边的台灯在为他留着，温暖着黄仁俊的睡颜和他怀里的小姆明。

睫毛在颤抖，又在装睡，坏孩子。

他朝着床边走去，刚弯下身来准备用一个深吻来证明自己的归来，却一下被黄仁俊拉到床上。

黄仁俊把自己怀中的姆明向地上一丢，握着罗渽民的双手让他环上他的腰。

“睡吧，渽民，今晚我是你的姆明。”  
说着准备用手去关床边的台灯。

罗渽民握住了他的手腕。

“我到比较在意，仁俊是怎么对待我的RYAN的呢？”  
“它是这么在地上的吗？”  
他把黄仁俊翻了个身，把那人死死压在身下，半硬的性器直直得顶着他的后庭，干裂的嘴唇在耳垂上摩擦。

“不如仁俊就这样当我一晚上的RYAN吧。”

今晚才不是相拥入眠的温馨时间呢。

 

罗渽民把黄仁俊的睡裤抓下来，润滑剂用完了，食指插进小穴想慢慢用肠液扩张，里面却异常得顺滑。

“明明是仁俊的生日到了，仁俊却送我礼物呢。”

他已经准备好了，那就更不用急切了。罗渽民不再管黄仁俊的后面，只隔着牛仔裤一下又一下有意无意得顶着，双手伸到前面去密会那个早晨刚被自己玩弄过的宝贝——  
黄仁俊的性器比早上立得高多了，是湿润的，肯定在罗渽民不注意的时候有偷偷射精。

“啪。”  
罗渽民在身下人屁股上不轻不重来了一下。

“坏孩子，仁俊是自己做扩张偷偷射精的淫荡的坏孩子。”

“可明明渽民前几天还叫我哥哥，让我主动些，现在却嫌弃我，渽民也是坏孩子。”

罗渽民把黄仁俊遗在他手上的那滩精液涂到那人的双乳上，在边缘揉捏，硬是要掐出点什么似的。

“那我和仁俊两个坏孩子一起做点坏坏的事情吧。”  
“嗯。”

黄仁俊轻声答，心里却在纳闷，这个臭小子为什么那么喜欢玩他的精液，他是精液宝宝吗？

不可说，不可说，被操死始于话多，但也不能不操，隔靴搔痒，他可不喜欢这个玩法。

“渽民，进来。”

“你说什么？”  
黄仁俊听到拉链拉开的声音，感觉到自己的小穴离着罗渽民的性器只有一层布料之隔，他撅了一下屁股，在那玩意上蹭了蹭。

“渽民，操我。”

“恭敬不如从命。”

这又是哪学的中国俗语，还没来得及疑惑，罗渽民就进去了，虽已经扩张过，但因有几天没人照顾，十分紧致，他被黄仁俊温暖湿润的肠壁吸得十分舒爽，却看到黄仁俊的侧脸，五官都皱在一起了——他疼得厉害，不敢乱动，性爱是两个人的欢愉，他要等他的宝贝找到状态，于是乎他轻轻揉着黄仁俊的腰侧，掐起一丝软肉，等它落下后又按压着被他掐到红肿的地方，等感觉咬着自己的器物的小穴不再这么紧绷了，才浅浅抽出，再重重插进去。

“哈啊～”

黄仁俊忍不住叫了一声，意识到自己失态太早了后，害羞得把头深深得埋在枕头里。

“仁俊，叫出来，不叫出来就不继续。”

罗渽民的动作愈发大了起来，刚抽出来，又猛烈得撞回去，一次一次精准撞击着黄仁俊的G点，明明已经被操红的小穴却对于欲望很诚实，在罗渽民抽出的时候使劲吸着他的下体做挽留。

“仁俊好有趣，但别人只能看到仁俊的灵魂有趣，我却能感受到仁俊的身体有趣，太荣幸了。”

黄仁俊被他撞得神魂颠倒，根本不能集中精力听罗渽民在说些什么，反正是能让他脸红心跳的话吧。他的腰早就挺不住了，支撑不住背入式，全靠罗渽民的两双大手捞着，身子无法躲避，直直得接受着身后性器的一次次入侵。

“渽民，要死了，太快了，帮帮我。”

这句话被某人选择性忽略了。

罗渽民结实的下腹不停得撞击着黄仁俊被迫翘起的屁股，“啪啪啪”的声音在房间环绕，性器在小穴中一路直通将黄仁俊送进天堂地狱，搅动着肠液传出淫靡的水声。

黄仁俊分不清是肌肤相撞的声音还是液体交换的声音更让他羞耻一点。

他怎么还不射，来个中场休息也行啊。

“我们仁俊想尝尝更厉害的吗。”

一、二、三，黄仁俊被操惨了没有回音，就当默认了。

罗渽民将黄仁俊翻了个身，两人正面对上了，他紧紧搂着黄仁俊，乳粒隔着卫衣布料相互摩擦，他把下巴缩进黄仁俊的颈窝中，撕咬着肩颈处的软肉。

 

他居然还穿着衣服，黄仁俊粘着汗粒的皮肤接近了另一个热源，很不舒服，在承受着罗渽民又一波猛烈的撞击的同时把他的卫衣领子抓烂了，露出有些偏小麦色的胸肌轮廓。

他们是dream,强调少年感，公司一直将过度举铁和锻炼列入禁令，可罗渽民却一直悄悄给自己加练，理由居然是仁俊喜欢。

黄仁俊他才不喜欢这种下半身的洞被人富有节奏感得抽插，上半身又紧紧被人压制的感觉。罗渽民熟悉一些连他洗澡时都不敢轻易玩弄的高潮点和敏感带，还极其率真，从来不玩什么逼着你说“想要”才给你的恶劣把戏，只负责让他爽个彻底。好啦好啦，他喜欢他喜欢啦，不然为什么同意在空闲期没羞没臊没日没夜得与他doi呢？

罗渽民一顶身，他感觉小腹都要被捅爆，有的时候真担心自己看不见明天的太阳，呸呸呸，可没有开玩笑，这是个大事情。黄仁俊努力将自己大敞着的双腿环在罗渽民的腰上，夹紧罗渽民的性器，肉壁将它的轮廓描绘得更加清晰，肉棒轻微得收缩鼓胀将两人的呼吸粘连在了一起。

“给我吧，娜娜。”

像是在哄自己弟弟的语气，你空白期的失落跟迷茫，你对于粉丝的喜爱与对获得爱的渴望，你录综艺拍电视剧之前的不安与焦虑，统统给我，19年之后，我就是你们的大哥。还有精液，这个只有你罗渽民能给我。

枪早已上膛，子弹瞬时着陆在柔软的肉壁上，一滴没浪费得注满了黄仁俊的小穴，而黄仁俊被罗渽民小腹抵着的性器却只泄出了少许。

被装满的感觉些许空虚。

“渽民，吻我。”  
“嗯。”

罗渽民吻上黄仁俊送上前的嘴唇，吸吮着里面的小舌，两人吞吐着各自的唾液，上面的嘴也发出了渍渍的水声。

黄仁俊又射了，精液溅到罗渽民的大腿外侧，而自己小穴里面的精液因为动作过大而顺着他的大腿根部流到了床单上。

看来明天晚上只有睡床垫了，或者是，订个酒店？

罗渽民主动退了出去，好久没做，他动得有点狠，也需要休息，作为回报他帮着黄仁俊撸了一下，性器舒适得躺在他的大手上接受着服务。

黄仁俊眯着眼睛靠在他胸膛上——

“经纪人说，让我回国一趟，不知道有什么行程。”

罗渽民的心咯噔一下。

“不管是什么，我们仁俊那么可爱，肯定会一炮而红的。”  
“如果不呢？”  
“那我们再打第二炮。”

罗渽民说着作势要把黄仁俊再次压在身下。

“真的还来吗？”

某平台的推送消息点亮了手机屏幕，黄仁俊看到了现在的时间是3点半，如果罗渽民想的话他们可以再来，但明天定是会起晚然后一整天窝在宿舍，他快要出差了，所以想跟罗渽民一起做点有意义的事情。

“不来了，睡觉。”

罗渽民环上了黄仁俊的腰，把灯关上了，仁俊要好好休息，才能继续照亮更大的世界啊。

 

其实我一分一秒都舍不得你的，只是如果不让更好的走向你的话，那我就是自私的爱人了。  
罗渽民把手锁得更紧了，想要把黄仁俊嵌入体内。

 

第二天，就算没有二次doi起床的时间还是十点多，黄仁俊从罗渽民身上扑通起来，踉踉跄跄去拉开窗帘，看到外头阳光明媚风儿也清爽，不由得触景生情——

“啊，今天的天气，适合吃黄桃罐头喝草莓奶昔舔抹茶冰激凌。”

“仁俊。”  
罗渽民睁眼了，刚清醒的低音炮也是粘粘软软的。

“嗯？”

“你胖了。”  
瘫在床上的罗渽民对着黄仁俊的背影轻笑。

“哼，看我泰山压顶。”

只不过是因为内心郁闷而卡路里摄取过量而已，好气，黄仁俊一下子跳到床上跨坐在罗渽民身上，“嘶哈”，昨晚被掰开的屁股生疼了一下。

更气了，于是乎用嘴在那人身体上作乱，锁骨啃一下，脸蛋啾一下，还伸出舌头把他干裂的嘴皮舔湿，罗渽民的嘴唇，怎么这么容易干，是因为欲火旺盛吗？ 

直到感觉出身下抵着的物什以高高举起才罢休，刚想翻下，就被罗渽民摁在身上。

“我爱仁俊，胖点仁俊也好瘦点仁俊也好，我都超爱。”  
“仁俊真是小色魔呢，一大早就撩拨我。”

缠绵的湿吻彻底打乱了早晨朦胧的意境。

今天还做什么有意义的事情吗？与罗渽民做爱便是最有意义的事情了。

“这回我不进去了，我们换其他地方。”

罗渽民真是个贴心的小混蛋。

 

END


End file.
